


The Spring

by TheDameintheRaininMaine



Series: The coming of spring [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, arya stark's filthy mouth, but lets be real, sex swapping, some discussion of gender identity and sexual orientation including mentions of homophobia, this is 90 percent porn, yes this was inspired loosely by ranma 1/2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDameintheRaininMaine/pseuds/TheDameintheRaininMaine
Summary: Tucked off in a small part of the Stormlands is a mountain spring known to have magical properties.Namely, anyone who swims underneath the waterfall will spontaneously switch sexes.With an afternoon to burn before they return home, Arya and Gendry decide to explore.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The coming of spring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760227
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Spring

The keep they were visiting was tiny, barely more than a large cottage. House Stenn, or Stean or something like that, whatever it was, neither Gendry or Arya could really remember. But, they had been summoned to resolve a dispute, and that they would do. A break from Storm’s End was always welcome, and it was only a week’s ride.

Despite the size, the people inside were much as Gendry had come to expect of nobility. Old, pompous, overly formal the works. 

But, eventually the land rights are figured out, and him and Arya are set to leave in the morning. 

Looking restless in the afternoon, Arya had asked one of the servants if there was anything to see around the area. 

“There are some lovely hot springs up the road,” the woman had said, “But you should stay away from the one with the red rocks.”

Arya stares with confusion, but gains no explanation. 

After asking a few more people and getting similarly cryptic answers, Arya finally wrangles it out of a stable boy when she goes to check on the horses. 

“Well milady,” he says, blushing up a storm, “It’s magic.”

“Magic?” Arya asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, I mean...the story goes that if a man jumps in and goes under the waterfall, he’ll come back out a lady. And if a lady did the same, she’d come out a man.”

Arya dismisses him then, figuring she’s embarrassed him enough. 

She goes and finds Gendry fast though. 

“We’ve got the afternoon free, want to go find an apparently magical spring?”

They’re on their horses halfway down the road when Gendry finally asks. 

“Why exactly are we doing this?”

A ride into the mountains is a fine enough way to spend the afternoon with his wife, but he’s come to be suspicious of anything that claims to be magic.

“Oh come on,” Arya insists, “After the white walkers and the three-eyed crow, don’t you want to know if everything they say in the world is magic, if it actually is, or if it’s just a story?”

The spring is easy enough to find. Up in the mountains where they are, there are lots of springs, but when the earth beneath their feet turns to red dust much like the Red Mountains of Dorne, Arya knows they must be close.

It’s not very dramatic looking when they find it, it looks just like an ordinary mountain spring, tucked off the beaten path, a deep pool of clear water below a cliff that had a waterfall coming down the side, feeding the pool.

Gendry hasn’t even gotten off his horse when Arya’s dismounted, and stripping off her clothes. 

“Arya!” he calls after her as she wades into the spring. She hadn’t said anything about investigating the spring by actually going under it to see if it worked.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

And with that, she dunks her head underwater and swims under the waterfall. 

Her head bobs up from the water to take a breath, before dipping under again, and then she repeats it. By the time she swims back and begins to emerge from the water, Gendry’s dismounted and begun to remove his own clothes too. 

When she walks out from the spring, Gendry gapes. Her gray eyes are the same, her face much too, though Gendry’s not close enough to see if she’s managed to magically get a beard. She’s still slender, though taller, her arms and torso lined with smooth muscle and a smarting of dark hair across her chest and further down…

Gendry swallows roughly. Yes, that is definitely a cock and balls she has. They bob in the sunlight as Arya shivers in the air and walks forward to him. 

She spins around, Gendry catching sight of her arse, which somehow looks much the same, round and cute and pinchable…

“I went around a couple times,” she says. Her voice sounds funny in her throat, deeper and like it doesn’t belong to her, “Just to make sure it would reverse if I went in again. How do I look?”

Gendry chuckles. She is still definitely Arya. He reaches and touches her shoulders, the height change disorienting him only a little, but her grin reassuring him. 

“Bossy and reckless, just like always,” he assures her, fingers touching the ends of her hair, which is nearly as short as it had been when she was Arry. 

“Your hair’s different too,” he comments. 

She shrugs, “Magic, I guess. Maybe it depends on how you think you would look as the opposite sex.”

She leans up to kiss him, and though he has to shut his eyes at first, he lets himself lean into it, despite the difference. As her mouth opens to allow his tongue, he runs his hands down her shoulders to rest them on her bum.

He feels a twitch, and opens her eyes when she giggles. 

Arya recognizes the pull in her groin, the sensation of heavy heat, but instead of feeling her smallclothes become damp, she feels her new cock get thicker and harder and the skin pull tight and darken to a deep red. Arya’s seen tons of cocks, but they were mostly on dead men, but from her knowledge, it seems the spring was quite generous with size. 

“Guess this body likes kissing you regardless,” she tells him, with a seductive eye waggle. 

She pulls away from Gendry and sits down, laying herself back on a rock by the pool. She wraps her fingers around her cock, stroking it as she gazes up at him. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered?” she asks, practically purring, hips jerking underneath her. Gods, this felt good, how did boys get anything done once they learned to do this? “What it’s like for the other half of the world?”

Gendry shrugs, and comes in a little closer. Arya keeps tugging on her cock, groaning. She’s almost angry how much easier this is than rubbing her clit or fingering herself. 

Gendry kneels by the rock where she is, and gently pulls her hand away from her cock. Arya is about to open her mouth to protest the sudden loss of stimulation, when instead Gendry opens his mouth and puts her cock in it. 

It’s like being doused with hot water. Arya’s throat lets out a strangled scream as Gendry’s mouth engulfs her, his head bobbing. Under normal circumstances, she loves sucking his cock because he turns into a complete, helpless, begging mess underneath her. Now it seems the tables have turned. 

Arya gazes down at him, running her fingers through his black hair, doing her best not to thrust up into his mouth and gag him. He has one hand wrapped around the base, and his lips stretched over the head, moving back and forth, sucking and licking, humming and making hungry little noises. 

He opens his eyes and winks at her, and that’s when Arya feels herself come apart, tingling and hot from her head down to her toes, feels her balls tighten and her seed spill into Gendry’s mouth. 

He licks his lips and moves up beside Arya on the rock. She’s breathing hard, feeling her sweat pooling. He kisses her once, running his fingers through her short hair. 

“So what did you think,” he says with a saucy grin, “of coming like a boy?”

Arya laughs softly. 

“It’s strange,” she says, “I still feel like I’m a woman.”

She reaches down and cups her balls and her now flaccid cock in one hand, playing idly with the wrinkly skin.

“Even with these. I remember my mother telling someone when I was little that I was half boy half wild beast. Everyone used to think I must have wished I had been born a boy. But even though I loved swords and wore boy’s clothes, Even when I was in disguise, I’ve never felt that I actually was a boy.”

She looks back up at Gendry’s face, and when she sees his lips, her mind goes hazy in remembrance. 

“It was really hot,” she admits softly, “Seeing you sucking a cock, and you sure seemed to know what to do. You’ve never done that before? Not even to some other lonely boy in Flea Bottom?”

Gendry’s face goes hard, and Arya wonders if she said something wrong. 

“Even if I’d wanted to...that wasn’t something you even thought about doing, you certainly never said anything about wanting it. Those were the worst words they could call you, sissy, queer, cocksucker. You saw what the Faith Militant did to Loras Tyrell. You heard Daron’s story about what his master did to him when he caught him kissing another boy.”

Arya’s breath catches in her throat. She knows that story, remembers hearing it back on the Nymeria one evening when she, Daron and Tim had been sharing a barrel of ale. It was so horrible, and so unlike nearly every other story that had come out of the two of them before, always easy-going and upbeat. She had cried.

Gendry smiles softly, pushing her mind back to the present. 

“I remember talking with Tim, because he’s lain with men and women both. He claimed getting your cock sucked by a man is better because they understand better how it feels. So I wanted to show you.”

"Thank you," Arya says sincerely, "Most men- most men if someone had suggested that would have probably gotten angry, even violent."

Gendry brushes her off with another kiss. 

He stands at this point, and Arya notices his own cock is quite hard now. She almost offers to test his theory, when she notices he’s heading for the water. 

“You’re going to try too?” she asks, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Well I sure won’t have you calling me a chicken back home,” he yells over his shoulder before diving under the waterfall. 

Arya holds her breath waiting for him to emerge. What she sees is a vision. 

Gendry is still quite tall, his short hair grown to his shoulders in raven waves. His skin is smooth and pale, and his tits- 

His tits are huge, Arya thinks, far bigger than her own. They bounce with every step, nipples perky in the cool air. His hips are wide, his arse plump and soft, his mound covered in thick black curls. 

When he reaches the shore, he catches sight of himself in the water. 

“Seven Hells,” he swears in a slightly high pitched voice, “I’m beautiful.”

Arya laughs. She leans back against the rock and crooks a finger to him.

“Come here.”

He comes and lays beside her on one side on the rock, propped up on his elbow. Arya smiles, and leans in to kiss his (too big, too soft) lips. Feeling warm again, one hand reaches up to squeeze a breast, his nipple hard against her finger. 

“Gods,” Arya says against him, “They’re so...squishy.”

Gendry laughs, leans back and squeezes them himself. 

“I’ve told you. All tits are great when you’re touching or kissing them, but big ones can’t be beat for looking at.”

He’s gazing down at himself and grinning and Arya wants to smack that grin off his face. She kisses him fiercely, fighting his tongue with her own, and slides her hand down through his mound of thick curls. 

“You’re so wet already,” she whispers to him with a twinkle in her eye. “Open your legs a little bit and let me see?”

Gendry lifts one leg and bends his knee, opening him up to her. 

“All that black hair,” Arya starts, running her fingers through it, marveling at how pink and wet he is already, “hiding such a pretty treat.”

She slides a finger between his folds at the same time she leans forward and sucks a nipple between her lips, rolling it. Gendry moans deeply, and Arya feels his cunt get wetter around her finger. Even in normal life, he loves having his nipples played with and these ones are more sensitive than usual. 

“How many fingers do you think you can take?”

“I’ve gotten four in you before.”

Arya smiles wickedly, starting off by filling him with two, crooking them and feeling Gendry’s hot cunt clench around her. 

It’s strange, wonderfully, beautifully strange, Gendry thinks. It’s not nearly as obvious as his cock getting hard, but the feeling of his arousal dripping down his thighs, coating Arya’s fingers, is somehow more all consuming. It’s like his cunt is hungry, and only Arya can satisfy that hunger. 

“Well, we have to start slow,” she whispers into his ear, pressing herself close to him, feeling his breasts press against her. She’s using her bossy voice, the one Gendry only obeys without question when they’re in bed, though it sounds a bit more commanding in her deeper voice. “As far as we know, you’re just a lovely maiden here bathing in the spring. Just waiting to be ravished by a passerby.”

Gendry snorts while his eyes continue to roll back with pleasure. She indulges him by adding a third finger and delights in the feeling of him writhing underneath her ministrations. 

“You’re mad if you think a body this beautiful is a maiden.”

“Well then,” Arya says, withdrawing her fingers. She stretches out along the rock, stroking her cock, raging hard again already. 

“If you’re so confident, come on over here and fuck me. Just like the first time.”

Gendry approaches her with a smile, and only a hint of nerves. It’s not like they haven’t fucked hundreds of times in the years they’ve been married, but this feels different, exciting, electric. 

He throws his leg over her waist, reaches down to grab her cock and lowers himself onto it slowly. He moans, deeply. This is it, this is the cure for the hunger inside of him. He’d known Arya’s cock looked good sized just from blowing it. Inside him, it feels like he’s stretched and filled to the brim. 

Arya moans too. She knows all the words men use when lavishing praise on women’s cunts. Tight, hot, wet. Gendry is all of those, but men didn’t usually talk about the wonderful softness, the feeling of being squeezed and hugged from all sides. It was fantastic. 

Gendry’s eyes meet hers and for a moment, Arya almost feels like she should look away. There’s always a moment like this, just a bit when they’re joined when it feels like they’re really just one person. 

Gendry begins fucking her in earnest, deep and hard. He reaches down and brushes fingers over her nipples, making her squeak and squeal. Arya fucked like a minx when she was on top, bucking wildly, making wonderful, breathy little moans when her mouth wasn’t spewing filth. He had no desire to fuck her any less well. 

It’s hard though. Arya reaches to cup his tits, playing with his nipples while he impales himself on her again and again. The muscles in his thighs burn, but it’s a good burn. She rolls a nipple between her fingers and advises him, 

“Rub your clit at the same time.”

Gendry can’t imagine being anymore sex drunk than he already is, but he takes her advice. Clumsily, he finds the little pink nub and strokes it, quickly feeling a rush as his cunt clenched Arya’s cock as he lost his mind. 

Afterwards, he feels like he collapses. 

“I can’t,” he says. Arya’s still inside him. She reaches out and her hand lands roughly on his bum. 

“Turn around then,” she says in her bossy voice, “On your hand and knees, arse in the air.”

Gendry does as she says, though his muscles feel like jelly. Doing what she says always goes well for him in bed, so he doesn’t mind.

Arya gazes down at him and nearly drools. 

“You’re arse is gorgeous,” she tells him, stroking his plump cheeks. It still somehow looks just like his, it must be his back and shoulders, which are just as strong as they’ve ever been. He groans, pushing himself back against her. 

“Tilt your chest further down,” she suggests, pressing down on his shoulder blades, “It feels much better like that.”

“Now,” she says, stroking her cock before running it against Gendry’s dripping wet cunt, “Do you want me to fuck you gently? Or should I just pound you until you scream?”

Arya makes noises, lots of noises, during sex. Moans, grunts, little whimpers that only made him harder. But overall, she wasn’t often loud. 

Gendry has a flashback, to the last boring feast they’d been forced to attend. Years of residence at Storm’s End had taught them all the best hiding places and when the wine had flowed the most freely, they’d slipped into an empty corner of a drawing room and Gendry had bent her over a table, lifted her skirts, and fucked her until she had screamed. She walked funny for the rest of the night, but grinned the whole time.

“Be as rough as you like,” Gendry says over his shoulder, wiggling his arse in invitation. 

Arya grins and swats his arse before plunging him. She moans, it’s much tighter for her like this, and the view can’t be beat. She can see his cunt swallow every inch of her cock, she's in him straight to the balls.

Gendry’s pressing himself back onto her cock as hard as he can. If she had felt big with him on top of her, she felt humongous like this, and he can’t get enough.

Arya reaches and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling it roughly, and Gendry’s cunt clenches even harder around her. He hates that that turns him on but it does, she had laughed so hard when he’d admitted it, saying it was obvious that he didn’t grow up with siblings. It wasn’t fair, he’d had the grace not to laugh when she’d admitted that she liked being spanked. 

But right now, her pulling his hair while she fucks him is making him wild. It’s not long before Gendry’s panting and sweating with Arya’s cock pounding into him wildly.

“I”m going to come,” he says, and when she leans forward and uses both hands to push his shoulders further down, he does, with a wail. 

Arya shuts her eyes tight at the sensation of him fluttering around her. She will keep going. Multiple orgasms are the best part of having a cunt, and she will not deprive him of the chance to experience it. 

Keeping up her brutal pace, she snakes one hand around his front to play with his tender clit. She fights the sound of his moans and the sight of his hips jiggling around her cock until she feels him clench again, this time screaming her name. 

Finally about to give in, she holds his hips in her hands and says, 

“I’m going to come too, want me to come inside you? Want me to fill you with my seed?”

There’s a moment, then. 

“Yes, give it your all.”

Arya grins, squeezing his hips so tight she’ll no doubt leave bruises. She shuts her eyes and with a last burst of energy, keeps pounding, feeling his cunt enveloping her until she gives in and lets him milk every bit of seed from her cock, collapsing against his back, drained.

Gendry’s slumped flat on his stomach on the ground, with Arya still on his back. When Arya’s breathing evens, she wraps her arms around Gendry’s shoulders and kisses the side of his neck. 

“You’re the best you know that?”

Gendry grins, but his eyes are closed. 

“Can’t talk, fucked too good.”

Arya giggles, leans and kisses him on the shoulder. Then she stands, and before Gendry realizes what’s happened, she’s dived back into the spring. 

When she emerges from the water, her old self, Gendry opens one eye at her. 

“If your body can go that hard,” he asks, ”How are you not demanding that I fuck you every hour of every day?”

Arya shrugs. 

“I’ll do you one better. On your back, knees open again.”

Gendry rolls over without opening his eyes, but they fly open when he feels Arya’s tongue swirling against his cunt. 

When he starts to squirm, Arya pats his thigh. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, I’ll be gentle.”

This is different than being fucked like an animal, warmer and slower, but no less good. Gendry opens his eyes to watch as Arya works her tongue against him, mindless of the squirt of her own seed painting his lips. She looks upward through her mussed hair, meeting his eyes as she laps at his clit and he slowly, gently, comes with a kitten’s mewl. 

Afterwards, boneless, they cuddle for a while in the sun. 

“I wonder why this place is here?” Arya wonders. 

“You don’t think it’s always been here?”

Arya shifts onto her back. 

“I don’t know, I mean, this is just a fun afternoon adventure for us, but this could change someone’s life. It feels like something that must have been made deliberately.”

After a while, Gendry swims under the waterfall and reverts to his tall, muscled, stubbled self and rejoins her on the rock.

“Maybe it was someone like you all those years ago, someone who had to disguise themselves to stay safe.”

Arya frowns. 

“Maybe. Or maybe it was some child who had grown up absolutely certain that they weren’t born the right sex and wanted to make their outside match their inside.”

Gendry ponders this. 

“What would happen if a pregnant woman swam under there? Would it just change the sex of the baby?”

“You’re charitable,” Arya responds, “I’m imagining some noble in the old days sending their first borns through there because they dare be born girls.”

Gendry ponders the waterfall, thinking harder. 

“I found a bit of one of my uncle Renly’s journals,” he starts slowly, “He was writing about Loras Tyrell when he was a squire. Something about ‘I have seen no lovelier a face, if I saw a woman with a face as yours, I could not love her half as well.”

Arya lifts herself up on one hand, musing on the lives of those who could not love openly just for their outward appearance. Would this place actually fix that? More likely, Arya thought, it would make things worse and she can’t abide the thought of bigoted people learning of it.

“We’ll have to keep it secret, as House Stein has all these years.”

Gendry groans. 

“Is it Stein, fuck, I’ve been calling him Lord Stain.”

He rolls and lifts Arya on top of him. She wraps her arms around his neck and his find her hips. 

“I’m so glad the world lets me love you openly,” she tells him before a kiss. He kisses back, with intent. 

“Are we going to do this cuddly this time?” She asks. 

Gendry stands, carrying her with him. Her legs wrap around his waist, and they carefully shift until he’s deep inside her again. 

Gendry kisses her neck. 

“I think that’s a perfectly good way to end the day.”

They make love like that, standing, wrapped around each other beside the picturesque spring. 

A perfect fit.


End file.
